Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a computer vision system, and more specifically relate to ground plane estimation in a computer vision system.
Description of the Related Art
A new class of embedded safety systems, referred to as advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS), has been introduced into automobiles to reduce human operation error. Such systems may provide functionality such as rear-view facing cameras, electronic stability control, and vision-based pedestrian detection systems. Many of these systems use monocular cameras and rely on computer vision processing to detect objects in the field of view of one or more cameras. Structure from motion (SfM) processing is a critical operation in such systems in order to achieve understanding of the three-dimensional environment from two-dimensional images captured by the monocular camera.